James e Lily
by Luna Eyelesbarrow
Summary: Somente mais um modo de como james e lily acabaram juntos. ONESHOT Portanto nao da pra resumir ! fic melhor q resumo (espero) fluffly*


* James e Lily *

apenas mais um modo de como ficaram juntos

por : Luna Eylesbarrow

James se encontrava sozinho vagando pelo castelo,eram por volta de 2:40 am e ele nao era um dos únicos q estava vagando por ai a essa hora , graças ao baile de Natal q estava ocorrendo no grande salão , mas provavelmente era um dos únicos q estava sozinho .O motivo ?

Lily Evans ,obvio. A garota linda maravilhosa , inteligente, com espetaculares olhos verdes , flamejantes cabelos ruivos , um sorriso lindo ( mesmo que quase nunca direcionado pra ele ) .Ela também tinha uma voz linda mesmo quando gritava com ele , bochechas q ficavam vermelhas rapidamente , era ótima aluna e ate inventada azaracoes e feitiços por conta propia , ela era ótima , perfeita em muitos sentidos e por mais q ele gostase dela ele nao podia dizer q nao tinha reparado no corpo dela …..Lily também possuía uma língua ferina e a capacidade de ver um lado bom em tudo e em todos ( comono ranhoso , embora ele ,james, nao achasse q houvesse lado bom num ser como aquele ) muito justa e ... Okay. Ele sabia que podia passar horas falando dela mas pra resumir a missa, como diria sua vó , Lily era por quem ele , James (pontas) Potter estava total e completamente apaixonado . O problem dita cuja nao sentia o mesmo pelo maroto ( ou pelo menos aparentava nao sentir ).

Ele a chamava pra sair desde o 3*ano , mas era por pura crianciçe , apartir do 4*ano q começou a ve-la menos como um desafio e um pouco como uma garota bonita inteligente e interessante pela qual ele tinha uma queda—leia -se tombo — mas foi só no fim do 5*ano na famosa disscução após os N.O.M 's q ele reconheceu q estava apaixonado por ela. Estavam agora no 7 e ultimo ano , ele e Lily haviam se aproximado um pouco porém quando James foi chama- lá pra ir ao baile com ele , ela disse q nao , pois afinal ja estava indo com outro alguem , james insistiu um monte para q ela lhe falasse com quem iria e ate a hora de vela indo se encontrar com Edimundo Pevensie q fazia monitoria junto com ela , para ir ao baile ele nao acreditou q ela tinha mesmo um outro par e que havia feito isso com ele .Nao q ela tenha admitido q gostava dele nem nada do tipo , mas ele achava q ela finalmente estava cedendo a suas investidas ( isso incluía a vez q foi chama- lá pra ir a hogsmead e depois de rejeita - lo como sempre ele escutou ela berrando "MERDA" e som de algo q ele achava q fosse a cabeça de Lily batendo contra a mesa ou a vez q ela o azarou após um ataque de ciúme por parte dele (cm razao diga-se de passagem ) ou quando ela respondeu duramente a Sarah Willer quando esta o chamou pra sair, nao q ele nao tenha gostado , mas enfim nos últimos messes tudo indicava q ela iria aceitar quando ele a chamasse pra sair... Seus pensamentos firam interrompidos ao ouvir passos dentro de uma sala q estava com a porta entreaberta , assim q entrou na sala percebeu que esta estava vazia com exação de uma ruiva andando nervosa de um lado pro outro em frente dos grandes janeloes q mostravam uma noite estrelada .James se adiantou devagar e a abraçou com o intendo de q assim ela parase de andar,pois isso o estava perturbando , funcionou no começo ela esta tensa mas acabou por se deixar, ate q se separou dele sem encaralo e se apoiou no batente de uma das janelas e rio um riso nervoso, ela definitivamente estava estranha …. O silencio se instalou ate q James perguntou onde estava o Pevensie , Lily disse q ele estava com uma tal de Meggie nao sei das quantas...mas q ela nao se importava pois isso já estava combinado , me enfureci claro ! Como alguém tem a sorte de levar alguém como Lily ao baile e a larga por outra ! eu to tentando sair co m ela a anos e nao consigo !

Mas fiquei quieto por q nao queria q Lily ficasse brava comigo...silencio de novo ate q eu novamente o quebrei :

"hey Lils sabia q você ta linda hoje? Muito linda ..." e ela realmente estava com um vestido de alças cinza escuro com uma saia rodada e o cabelo numa coisa q lembrava uma meia trança coque meio solto , linda !

Para meu espanto ela nao reclamou por q eu a chamei de Lils nem nada ela só olhou pra baixo deu um meio sorriso e disse baixinho

"é eu tento ..."

Eu ri e disse

" Lily você nao precisa tentar , você é ! " a ultima coisa q consegui capitar antes de sentir seus lábios nos meus foi ela sorrindo e vindo na minha direção um sorriso q eu nunca vira em seu rosto ( e olha q eu reparo ja disse q ela e Linda ? eu sei q ja ela e maravilhosa ! ) o sorriso q tomei como o meu sorriso da Lily !

{pov mais pra Lily}

depois de nos separarmos me ouvi dizendo " James , eu Lily Evans tenho uma coisa a te comunicar q depois de tanto tempo eu meio que ….assim sabe ..queria dizer ..e que ...Bem seje oque merlin quiser ! te amo ! "depois de gaguejar quando aquelas palavras sairam de inha boca senti um enorme pesos sendo tirado de meus ombros e recebi a agradável resposta :

" também te amo minha ruivinha! " logo nos beijamos de novo.

Nos saímos para os jardins e lembro de comversarmos muito e nos beijarmos ainda mais ate q em algum ponto adormecemos no pé da arvore perto do lago ... Acordei com um barulho de risos e cochichos James já estava se levantando ao meu lado, na nossa frente estavam Sirius , Remus , Alice , Marlene e Frank , o sol ainda nao havia nascido então deveriam ser por volta de 5:00 am nao sei bem porque mas todos nos olhavam com um misto de riso e seriedade Sirius é claro logo começou a tirar sarro " hehehe pontas ja levando a ruiva pro mal caminho…etc" e logo foi seguido por Lupin com aquele seu jeito irônico profundamente irritante e pelas 2 meninas q eu por alguma razão chamo de amigas .

Ate q nao sei quem perguntou oq afinal havia acontecido . Ao que eu respondi :" bem depois de muitos discutirmos a questão ( havíamos discutido mesmo , 2 loucos apaixonados e bêbados de sono da nisso ) Srs. e Srtas. Deixem me apresentarvos a James pontas Potter meu namorado e futuro noivo ! " Marlene sempre descrata berrou " aii pelas cuacas rosas bufantes de merlim finalmente !" mas James acrescentou " e a minha namorada nem tão futura assim noiva Liliane Evans Potter !"

Todos nos olhavam com choque duplo ! ( ninguém sabia q meu nome era liliane ! Isso nasceu e morreu no meu documento de nascença , o cara era chato e disse q nao podia registrar um nome tão curto como Lily e ai minha mãe irritada escreveu Liliane ! Grata James meu mais profundo segredo foi ao brejo ) e cara de finalmentes ! (nao deve ter demorado tanto ate eu admitir q amava o potter ) mas passado algum tempo eles nos abraçaram gritaram e pularam ( se eu desse sorte o choque de eu finalmente estar com James os firia esquecer do meu nome obscuro )

Terminou que todos nós deitamos na grama em frente ao lago e assistimos ao nascer do sol [N/A: altamente inspirada no filme da marie antoinette] como um perfeito bando de loucos amigos e felizes !

FIM

_oi ! entao essa e minha 1* fic , eeeeeh : ) , ou nao _

_Mas de todo modo realmente nao estou acustumada_

_a mecher nesse negocio, portanto espero q perdoem qualquer erro._

_Bjsss_

_P.S. : sabe ja q nao mata …. Odiaram ? amaram? Devo parar de escrever agora ? nao tao ruim ? REVIEWS !_

_Por favor pode ser pequenininha menor q uma bacteriazinha *-* ta parei !_

_Tchau _


End file.
